moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Thinner
Category:Films | directed by = Tom Holland | written by = Tom Holland; Michael McDowell | produced by = Andrew Golov; Richard P. Rubinstein; Mitchell Galin; Randy Jurgensen | music by = Daniel Licht | cinematography = Kees Van Oostrum | edited by = Janice Hampton; Marc Laub | distributed by = Paramount Pictures | release date(s) = October 25th, 1996 | mpaa rating = | running time = 93 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $8,500,000 IMDB; Thinner (1996); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $15,171,475 (US) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Thinner is an American horror film of the supernatural thriller subgenre. It is based on the 1984 novel of the same name by author Stephen King, who wrote under the pen name of Richard Bachman. The film was directed by Tom Holland with a script written by Michael McDowell. It was produced by Paramount Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on October 25th, 1996. The film stars Robert John Burke as Billy Halleck, Lucinda Jenney as Heidi Halleck, Joy Lenz as Linda Halleck, Joe Mantegna as crime boss Richie Ginelli, Michael Constantine as ancient Gypsy Tadzu Lempke, and Kari Wuhrer as Gina Lempke. Plot Cast Appearances * Heidi Halleck * Gina Lempke * Connecticut * Doll * Rifle * Voodoo doll * Chickens * Dogs * Pigs * Detective * Doctor * Judge * Lawyer * Pharmacist * Police officer * Waiter * Male rear nudity * Obscene finger gesture * Profanity * Amusement park * Church * Corpse * Curse * Dead animals * Disfigurement * Dream * Eye injuries * Gunshot victims * Gypsies * Stabbings * Suicide Notes * Thinner (1996) and Stephen King's Thinner both redirect to this page. * Production on Thinner began on August 16th, 1995. Principal photography concluded on November 6th, 1995. * Actress Bethany Joy Lenz is credited as Joy Lenz in this film. * Actor Terence Kava's name is mis-spelled Terrence Kava in this film. * Actor Michael Kevin Walker is credited as Michael Walker in this film. * Actor Robert Fitch is credited as Robert Fitch, Sr. in this film. * This is Tom Holland's third horror film as a director. He is also known for his work directing films such as Fright Night in 1985, Child's Play in 1988 and four episodes of the Tales from the Crypt anthology series. * Joe Mantegna not only plays Ritchie "The Hammer" Ginelli in the film. He was the narrator for the audiobook of "Thinner". Recommendations External Links * * * Thinner at Wikipedia * * * References Gallery Pharmacist.jpg Heidi Halleck.jpg Heidi Halleck 001.jpg Gina Lempke 001.jpg Gina Lempke 002.jpg Gina Lempke 003.jpg Gina Lempke 004.jpg Gina Lempke 005.jpg Gina Lempke 006.jpg Gina Lempke 007.gif Gina Lempke 008.png Gina Lempke 009.jpg Gina Lempke 010.jpg Gina Lempke 011.jpg Gina Lempke 012.jpg Amusement park 001.jpg ---- Category:Paramount Pictures Category:1990s/Films Category:1996/Films Category:October, 1996/Films Category:Based on a novel Category:Theatrically released films Category:T/Films